School Daze
by Poppy Young
Summary: This story is about how Winry and Ed met at school including some topsy turvy stuff, many characters you will remember will pop up so keep checking for updates. Edwin thing. Dont forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first FullMetal Alchemist FanFictions so please review after you have finished. Thanx**

* * *

School Daze

By Poppy Young

* * *

(Winry's P.O.V)

"Here's your schedule and it has your locker combo and everything." Said the receptionist.

"Hnnn," replied Winry Rockbell.

'_First day of school and it has to be half way through the year and half way through the day AND that STUPID train was half an hour late.' _Thought Winry, '_Oh great I have mathematics now, yay!'_

(Edwards's P.O.V)

Meanwhile Edward Elric and Roy were sitting in class mucking around at the back of the classroom and was busy discussing about plans this afternoon. Edward who was extremely enthusiastic immediately stood up and yelled yes.

"Mr. Elric would please explain to me what is so amusing. I'm sure the whole class would like to know," said Mrs. Collins.

"I'm sorry miss, I must of blanked out," said Ed in the sweetest voice he could manage.

"If you really find my lesson so boring why don't you answer my question on the board."

(*Sorry there was an equation but didn't work so this is the equation[please excuse])

Three to the power of 30 add 52 squared over -3002 take 24.

Edward gulped as he looked at the equation, wondering what he should say when at that moment the door opened and a girl with ocean blue eyes and light blonde walked through the door.

"Lucky, Mr. Elric, sit down," said Mrs. Collins with a death stare straight at Ed. "You must be Winry Rockbell (tone immediately turning sweet), I was informed that you would come today. Come and sit down we right in the middle of learning how to do the Fourier series equation. Look there is seat right in front Mr. Elric there, wave your hand so she knows who you are."

Ed waved his hand in the air, Ed looked at Winry and their eyes met for a few seconds when Winry looked away. She walked up to her desk and say down.

"Hey, hey, hey… I smell a new _crush," _said Roy, emphasizing on the word crush.

"Oh shut up" whispered Ed, immediately going red.

"Who would like to volunteer and _try _to work out this equation?" said Mrs. Collins.

No one put his or her hand up in the first few minutes, and then Winry slowly put her hand up. Ed gaped at her.

She walked up to the chalkboard and started to write:

(*Equation didn't work so I have to write it[sorry that it didn't work])

2.05891131x10 (to the power of 14) + 2701

Divided by -3026

=-6.804069137x10(to the power of 10)

Ed stared at Mrs. Collins wondering if she got it correct, actually the whole class was.

"I am impressed Rockbell, first day of school and you can master such a difficult question like this."

Ed's jaw fell open and stared at Winry in astonishment. Winry blushed with pride of getting the question correct and went back to her desk as soon as she got there, the bell rang.

_BRINGGGGGGGGG! _

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd like to hear your opinions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry took so long to update my FanFic I've had tests and assignments so sorry! :P If my next chapters are late please don't mind.**

School Daze- Chapter 2

* * *

(Winry's P.O.V)

Winry walked out of class and looked at her schedule _English C17. 'I'm guessing the number is my classroom.'_ thought Winry.

"Hey! Winry!" someone cried

Winry turned around to see the boy from before walking up to her.

"Umm, your name is Winry right? That was awesome- I mean what you did in Maths," said Ed.

"Thanks and you were…" said Winry.

"Oh sorry totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Edward Elric but you can call me Ed, everyone does. What do you have next?"

"English in C17."

"Wow, what a coincidence, I mean, I have English at C17 as well. We better hurry up, our teacher Miss Kayne doesn't like people late for her class."

…...

"So, if you don't know my name is Miss Kayne and this term we are learning about the Shakespearean writings and plays," said Miss Kayne to Winry.

Winry felt her face warm up as the whole class just gazed at her but just smiled in response.

"Ok, now we've got that over with lets start with one of my _favourite _Shakespeare story- Romeo and Juliet! I'll get… Ling Yao to hand these out," exclaimed the teacher.

The class groaned and giggled as the teacher had announced the words Romeo and Juliet.

"Alright, everyone has got one I presume, ahh Riza you can be the nurse in this scene, please read it out loud and clear and… Winry you can be Juliet and we need a Romeo, lets get Mr. Elric to do it," said the Miss Kayne.

Winry immediately knew what scene they were about to read, the most famous

-Balcony scene.

(Edward's POV)

Ed was shocked when Miss Kayne called out his name and especially when he realised that they were going to do the balcony scene and he was ROMEO!

Ed was sort of secretly pleased that he would be doing it with Winry though.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill moon, "said Ed. He continued in his most dramatic voice. He grinned at Ling and he responded with the thumbs up.

Winry's soft sweet voice filled the room causing Ed to shiver, in a good way.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

They continued as people sighed as Ed and Winry spoke because of the beauty of their voices together.

"That was beautiful guys!" says Miss Kayne as they finished, "I LOVED it was extremely emotional!" she said wiping away imaginary tears.

Ed smiled secretly. He was a bit nervous to see her after school and wanted to ask her to go somewhere afterschool. Time seemed to go very slowly for Ed.

At exactly 3:10pm, he dashed off to his locker and grabbed his things and rushed to Winry's locker but something made him stop in his tracks before he was even 3 metres away.

* * *

**Please review guys! Tell me what you thought. Hope you enjoyed. Thanksxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SORRRY! Sorry to keep you waiting so long. I had lots of exams and assignments to work on! Sorry! Thank you for your reviews, and your idea, I'll work on that. All Reviews are treasured! :D (XX P.Y)**

* * *

(Ed's P.O.V)

He gaped at what he saw.

Ling Yao? What was he doing here at Winry's locker and he's so…so….

(Winry's P.O.V)

"Eeeeeeekkkk," shrieked Winry.

She gasped as Ling Yao moved closer to her, not breaking his eye contact. How was she going to get out of here?

Her back hit the locker and she knew she was doomed. Ling Yao had her encaged and she had nowhere to go.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

Ling and Winry turned to see who it was. It was Ed. Winry sighed gratefully as she saw him but Ling scowled.

"Get off the girl! She doesn't like it, what are you doing Ling?"

Ling smirked and said, "Just having some fun."

Winry's head swirled with all the things that have happened today and her tiredness took over. She slowly began to loose conscience and let the darkness takeover her…

(Ed's P.O.V)

"Whatever Ed, you're such a fun spoiler." Said Ling as he walked back into the corridors.

Ed looked at Winry. 'What happened?' he thought. She must have fainted I must get her back, but I don't know where she lives. I'll as Al and Mei for advice.

Ed walked to Winry and slowly stood her up, he put her arms around his neck and carried her on his back and slowly walked to the front of the gates.

"Brother!" cried Al, "what happened? Why is there a girl on your back?"

"Where's Mei?" asked Ed.

"She's at the library, she need to borrow a book and said she'll be out in a few minutes," replied Al.

Few Minutes later…

"! Come quick, brother needs your advice!" cried Al.

"When did that twerp ever need my help?" said Mei.

Ed was mad at Mei calling him a twerp but this was an emergency.

"My friend Winry fainted and I don't know what to do," said Ed.

"Ha-ha, okily dokily. Let go Al."

"What! Are you going to leave me with her?"

"Never in a million years, she wont be safe. We're taking her to our place."

Ed gave her the death stare at her retort. He was strong enough to protect Al, why ever not. "Our place? Why our place."

"She needs a place to stay before she wakes and let Al carry her, you'll never grow if you do that."

Ed gave his most evil stare at her and sulked as the slowly walked home.

(Winry's P.O.V)

'Huh?' thought Winry, 'am I back at home already?'

She was still looking around when the last person she would expect walked in.

"Ed! What are you doing here?" exclaims Winry.

"No you're at my place. You fainted remember?" replied Ed.

"Oh ok," said Winry relaxing slightly. "uhh, did you have to carry me here?" said Winry blushing, hoping she wasn't too heavy.

"Oh no, my brother carried you."

"Your brother?"

"Yer. I'll introduce him to you and his girlfriend," mumbled Ed.

* * *

**A/N: PLZ review. IM SO SORRY it was late! I had so much assignments and tests. Please forgive. I promise my next one would be more exciting.**

**Thank you for ALL your reviews, they keep me going! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 School Daze

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, I updated a.s.a.p. this time so everyone is happy. Your reviews are treasured. Thanks xx**

(Winry's P.O.V)

Winry stared at Al and Mei as they told her the whole story. Winry had sort of spaced out but nodded at random times showing that she understood what they were saying.

"Sigh~, Ed was so _weak!_ He couldn't even carry Winry!" sighed Mei

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WEAK! WHO WAS THE ONE WHO CARRIED HER OUTSIDE YOU BEAN SIZED HUMAN!" yelled Ed going red in the face.

"Bean sized… "Whispered Mei, "you better take back what you said or I'm going to punch your face till it looks like a swollen waffle!" cried Mei as scary as she could manage.

"YOU DARE DO THAT AND I'LL USE ALCHE…" cried Ed but abruptly stopped.

Silence engulfed the room as everyone stared at Ed. While Mei and Al gave him really weird glances as Ed tried to find the right word.

"ALCH… ALCH" stuttered Ed, "… Alche…Alcohol. Yes, Alcohol. I'll throw Alcohol in your face!" declared Ed.

"I'll talk to you later about this," said Mei quietly and giving her most evil stare Winry had ever seen. "Sorry Winry that you had to witness that, Ed is usually like that."

"It was… amusing," replied Winry.

"Stay for dinner Winry, we've called in KFC- Big Feast for dinner," said Al.

"Alright then" replied Winry.

(Ed's P.O.V)

'Sigh~, that was so close' thought Ed, 'If Winry knew what I was really going to say, she would think I was loony.'

"Edward ELRIC! My study, NOW!" spat Mei, " Al, you go speak to Winry while I deal with this… this… nuisance " said Mei sweetly.

"Ed! You have to be careful about you say. If you're going to do that, I will not permit you to speak for the rest of the night," cried Mei as soon as she locked the door.

"Sigh~, Winry didn't even notice!" exclaimed Ed.

"Do I have to sew your lips together? You know clearly that we can't tell anyone about us using… alchemy," said Mei whispering the last word.

"Calm your farm. I swear, it won't happen again!"

"You better mean what you say!"

"Yes… (whispers the next word) woman"

"What did you say"

"Nothing"

"That's what I thought… You better go down stairs, I hear the KFC car coming"

(Winry's P.O.V)

"…And that's how you can get quick service when ordering through the phone," said Al as he stood up and walked to the door.

Ed came down stairs as I looked up.

"Sorry, Mei was just being annoying, lecturing me like always. (whispers next bit in Winry's ear) She's such a grump because she always thinks she's older than me when she's not," says Ed.

Winry giggles as Ed talks about Mei being such a nuisance.

"Dinner time!" cries Al.

Dinnertime goes by in a blur for Winry. Winry explains how she just came to this town because of her dad's business and her mum's helping her dad so they don't have much time for her.

After dinner she thanked Mei, Al and Ed for looking after her and she should be getting home.

"Its getting late, I better get going," said Winry.

"All right then, bye. Make sure you come by next time," said Mei and Al.

"I'll take you, its not good for you to go home by yourself," blurted Ed.

"Alright, if you insist and I will," said Winry

The dark night was pitch black except for the occasional car passing by. Ed and Winry walked in silence as they left the house.

"Sorry 'bout that, Mei and Al are always like this," explained Ed.

"No, it's alright. I haven't had so much fun in ages," admitted Winry.

"Oh, I thought you would find it strange…" said Ed trailing of.

"No, why should I. It was one of my best nights,"

"Really?" asked Ed running his hand through his hair.

"Course! And thanks for um… looking after me and saving me" mumbled Winry as her cheeks flushed. She was glad it was night and that Ed couldn't see it.

"It's what I do,"

Time seemed to stop as Ed looked into Winry's eyes. She stared at his golden eyes that just seemed to shine in the dark night and they both slowly leaned in.

**A/N: This chapter left you on the edge right? LOL! Please review. Tell me what you thought and all your ideas you give me will be considered as well and once again thanks for the kind support.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: School Daze

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Sorry to keep you waiting with a cliffhanger. Thanks for all the support and reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**I'll also try to make my FanFics a bit longer since it takes long for me to update so lets just get more of the story out don't you think?**

* * *

(Winry's P.O.V)

The stars in the sky seemed to shine so brightly that night and the moon shone brightly illuminating the dark night sky. Winry stared at Ed, not exactly believing what had happened. They both blushed looking away from each other.

"Uh, I better go now," mumbled Ed.

"S-s-same" stuttered Winry.

Winry turned to leave, but suddenly she felt Ed grab her wrist and he spun her so she was facing him again.

"I-I-I err wanted to say… you…you… are…"

Winry stared at Ed as he tried to finish his sentence.

"The most beautiful girl I've met!" blurted Ed.

Winry blushed looking away. She was speechless, this was very sweet and she had to admit that.

"Thanks… I err… nice to know," Winry took off as quickly as she could, saving herself from anymore of this awkwardness. She wasn't sure how she was going to face him tomorrow but she was sure she would manage.

(Ed's P.O.V)

Ed smiled to himself as he looked at his hands and thought of what happened in the last few minutes. He felt his foolish grin make its way across his face. Ed turned walking back home as slowly as he could savour the cool night breeze.

…..

"What took you so long? Did you… no you didn't… did you?" asked Mei.

"Firstly, don't think so lowly of me, I'm nothing like that! And secondly I am a complete gentleman and would never treat a girl bad-"

"Brother! We got to talk about mmmmmmmmm you know!" exclaimed Al cutting off Ed, "I've heard from central he is coming back! I was going to tell you this afternoon but Winry came over and mundanes aren't supposed to know anything about us alchemists."

"WHAT! You mean… scar," blurted out Mei, "I thought he was…"

"What I thought as well," said Al, which was more to himself than to Mei.

"Guys! Calm down. So let me get this straight, so, since I last saw Scar he was locked in prison because of his violence towards state alchemists and somehow he's escaped. Is that it?" uttered Ed.

"Yes, but have you seen 'The Daily Gazette'? The news about Scar has been the headline for 3 weeks and you know that company only puts up the most interesting and important news and has never repeated themselves" explained Al.

"Do you think he'll be coming back here? Does he even know how to get here? "asked Mei.

"I remember The Daily Gazette saying him invading the mundanes (humans) to escape the wrath of the fury," stated Ed.

"I really don't think he'll be coming. You two aren't even State Alchemists anymore after you two decided to leave so there's nothing to worry about him coming." Said Mei.

"Yawn~ Schools on tomorrow so we should get going to bed or we'll all be late," declared Ed heading straight to the stairs, "Goodnight peeps!"

Sleep came quickly for Ed as he thought of the events of the long day. He smiled and closed his eyes letting the darkness overtake him.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Please give me feedback because it really helps me to improve and gives inspiration ;]**

**This chapter wasn't action packed but just you wait for the next! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: To HisOnlyOrchid, I'll try to put Ling in as much as I can. Thanks for you reviews so much! Thanks for all the support, Chapter 6 of School Daze, Enjoy. **

**I've decided that my fanfictions aren't long enough soo... I've decided that for every review from now on, to see how it works. I'll write 100 words for the next chapter of School Daze and if this works I'll continue this concept!**

* * *

(Winry's P.O.V)

" Miss Rockbell? Miss Rockbell!?"

" I'm over here… I'm Winry, I'm not over there" slurred Winry

"WAKE UP MISS!"

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKK! Let the lady pass!" shrieked Winry bolting right out of bed and into a fighting stance.

"All I wanted to say is that you are late and in 5 minutes your bus will be at the bus stop-" replied the maid

Winry ran in circles in her room as she tried to let the thoughts process.

_Should never of went to bed at 1am in the morning _thought Winry. _Well I'll just have to thank Ed for what he did last night._

Winry blushed as she thought of what happened. Did she like him?

_You do! _Said her devil

_Do not! Its just a thought. Also i thought I got rid of you ages ago. _thought Winry

_Denial. Aren't I loved? Tsk tsk, someones in love~ and they're not admitting it~_

_SHUT UP! You are annoying_

Winry quickly got changed into her school uniform and bounded downstairs to the kitchen to find her dad reading the newspaper like always. Always so busy with his work, reading the newspaper is the only recreation my dad ever gets. Sigh~

"Morning dad, cant. talk. got. to. go." said Winry as she gobbled down her toast and drank her breakfast juice. Mr. Rockbell chuckled and continued reading the newspaper. Winry practically flew outside as she gathered her stuff, which was waiting for her and ran to the car which waiting for her.

(Edward's P.O.V)

"It's valentines day!" cried Roy, "Whatcha gonna do?, whatcha gonna do?, whatcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do now?" sang Roy.

"Shut up you baka!" cried Ed.

"You do have a valentines right?" said Roy looking Ed in the eye.

A goofy grin spread across Ed's face as he thought of the other night.

"I'm guessing you do with that dumb smile on your face. I'm almost certain that you do and also have something planned," said Roy.

Ed chose to ignore this but smiled to himself as Mr. Tawse walked into the classroom as the bell for P.C rang.

Mr. Tawse was halfway through roll call when Winry burst through the doors looking pretty flustered.

"Sorry, traffic," lied Winry as she took a seat on the other side of Roy.

….

Lunch Time

(Winry's P.O.V)

'Finally, its break. I need to go my locker, gym class is after break so I better go and get changed,' thought Winry.

A crowd of boys was standing near her locker but as soon as they saw her they ran away in all directions.

As soon as Winry got to her locker she knew something was wrong. Winry thought she went to the wrong locker but the locker number 304 seemed to stand out more today. Winry saw that in the gaps in her locker was wedged with envelopes of all colour and sizes, flowers, little bags, photographs and teddy beard with its paw wedged in the lock.

"Am I at the wrong locker as she thought aloud" again, it seemed impossible.

_Well, well would ya look at this. Aren't you miss popular today? _said her devil

_Why is this happening all the time? Happened at my old school and now here!_

_Appreciate what you have._

_That sounds weird coming from you._

Winry opened her locker without letting any drop and grabbed her stuff for her next class.

Edward's P.O.V

_Take a deep breath Ed, you can do it. You've charmed so many girls in your life so what's stopping you now._

Ed was close to Winry's locker when someone pushed him from behind.

"Hey, what where you're going!" yelled Ed.

"I'm sorry, but I was _so _captivated by that look of yours I nearly tripped," said an all to familiar voice.

"Ling?"

"Have you missed my pretty face?"

"No and get the heck outta here!"

"Can't. _Newsflash! _I go to this school, idiot!"

"Well get out of my sight!"

"Awwww, little Eddy' doesn't like playing with the big kids" said Ling in the most childish voice that he could manage.

"NO ONE CALLS ME SMALL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" screamed Ed

"Naww, how cute. This tantrum is very amusing. You know, I know you are looking for Winry."

"I AM NOT CUTE OR SMALL OR WHATEVER YOU ARE GOING TO CALL ME NEXT AND HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M LOOKING FOR WINRY YOU ANNOYING BASTARD!"

"Now, now. This is not how you treat your elders. Firstly because you look like a _very_ lost Romeo. Kid. Face it. Anyone can see you are in _LOVEeeeeeeee, _and you are heading to Winrys locker. I guess you ARE a bit late because as you can see she is _very_ popular with the boys here."

Ed turned to see what Ling meant and Ed's jaw dropped to the floor as he saw Winry's locker that seemed to over flow with valentine's stuff. Ed was sort of ashamed as he remember how many valentine request he got…

All of a sudden Ed heard yell of surprise and turned around to see Winry, with a a bag of clothes and some books on the floor, kissing Ling…

* * *

**A/N: Well, best cliffhanger I could do. Sorry SO MUCH for the late update.**


End file.
